A Evil Bloodline
by Marato Eto
Summary: A new Naruto, she has her parents, a sibling, money, family. some would think she has a perfect life. If not for her being scorned by the village because they do not understand her... and her bloodline activating early. Alive Minato Kushina. Fem Naru
1. Birth and Growth

-2001 The Birth, And Awakening.-

"Push, Kushina!" A young man yelled loudly as he kept his hands hovering obove his wives stomach, why you may ask? Well that is because he is currently holding back the most powerful being to ever exist from braking free of the seal that is currently on her navel. You may think that this is a great acheivment, but for a seal master it really is not, it is just very chakra taxing.

Currently the current container for the Kyubi no Kitsune is giving birth to two children of her husband. A boy and a girl. The boy had already popped out and was cleaned and wrapped in a nice warm blanket. A few moments later the girl popped out with one forceful push, she like the boy was quickly cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. The nurse with a soft smile walked over and handed the children to the two. The mother smiled at the girl she held in her arms. As did the father to the boy. "Naruto" the mother said to the girl. "Menma" The father said to the boy had blond hair like his father though bothe baby's only had fus on there heads they could tell what color the hair on each one is going to turn into. . They Girl; Naruto had blood red hair. Which is unusual for an Uzumaki. The mother frowned at that.

"Minato. We have to talk." Kusina said. Minato quickly turned to her with a expressionless face knowing his wife was going to say something important. "Naruto, she is going to have a... special bloodline when she grows up." Kushina said her frown deepening. Minato just looked confused.

"bloodline? I thought the only bloodline in the Uzumaki blood was the chakra chains and huge amounts of chakra?" Kushina shook her head negativly. "thats half true. But there is another. Its forbidden. Anyone who has it is usually never told about it unless it is subconsciously activated. It is called the Kakugan. It is different from other dojutsu's as it stimulates a terrible thing in someones body making specific cells more prominent and altering the body heavily. Making it very hard to pierce and giving them special weapons that if controlled properly are a very hard thing to counter. They are called kagane. And like the persons body are very hard to damage."

"wow, never thought that a dojutsu could be so powerful." Minato said marvaling at it. "i never said the draw backs." Minato frowend but allowed her to continue. "you see, no power comes without a price, the kakugans price is you have to... to... become a cannable. You have to eat other people's flesh. To fuel the cells in there body. In fact most of the time it is hard for people with this bloodline to eat anything besides human flesh. They can eat other things besides it of course. But they usually have to be raised on it. Eating it through most of there lives on a regular basis. Other than that they can do anything else we can. There eyes stay the same unless they are extreamly hungry, using there kagane, or turn it on themselves."

Minato just stood in shock. After standing for a few moments he sat down and rubbed his forehead with his arm while his other cradeled Menma "Why just Naruto?"

"Simple, the original discoverer of the bloodline sealed it off before he had children. It is very hard for someone with this bloodline to be born. But life finds a way. Actually he designed the seal to allow the bloodline to pass but not activated without another seal, which he taught to his children then they taught it to there's and so on. It was so if anything were to happen and they needed the power they could access it."

"So she just got unlucky. Damn. Lets hope it doesn't activate." Minato said hopefully. "That would be very, very tricky to pull off. Its next to impossible to have it not activate withen someone who has it already accesible. Unlike the sharingan it does not activate under stress, it activates when it feels like. But no one under eight has ever activated it."

"Damn it!" he rose his voice just above normal speaking voice not yet a yell. "I'm sorry Minato," Kushina said solemly. "there is nothing to be sorry about Kushina," he flashed her his grin "i mean, if it happens then I guess you have to start doing missions to bring her dinner!" he joked trying his goddamn hardest to lighten the mood. Which worked as she giggled. "yes I will"

"Alright Kushina it is time." she widend her eyes then quickly snapped them shut forcing herself along with what she was about to do. "Alright, I am ready, as long as the two of them are safe. Everything will be fine. And I will still be able to take care of them with you." she smiled

Minato took both children and set them down on a bed near her. He painted some seals on the childrens navels annd put a hand over kushina's "Seal Kai!" the seal open'd slowly as he moved a hand over to Naruto's seal and said "Seal Yang!" and a flood of demonic chakra flowed out of her seal as she gripped the sheats of the bed trying to bear the pain of the kyubi being extracted. Minato Quickly moved his hand towards Menma's seal "Seal Ying!" Minato said before a slightly smaller torrent of demonic chakra flowed into the seal and out of kushina's. "it is done. Kushina. I have split the sole of the kyubi into its two forms ying and yang, and sealed them seperatly. Along with 8.9 of it's tails. The .1 of a tail is still inside of you. I have modifyed your seal like there's so now it will filter the demonic chakra into your's turning it pure until it is gone. The same will happen with there's exept the kyubi will not leave them ever. That is because the Souls Still have the ability to build chakra so it will filter slowly forever. This way they get insane amounts of chakra and you survive the extraction."

"i still hate the fact we have to do this to our children."

"i know kushina but it is for the best."

"fine."

* * *

-5 Long uneventfully boring years later.-

The Village Hidden in The Leaves. A beautiful village with lots of lively people going through the town. But there are two sides to every story, or in this case every leaf.

Because all it take was a few slipped out words to fuck up a little girls life. One year ago Kushina was talking to her best friend Mikoto about how her daughter is a odd child. Not like little girls should be, she doesn't like pink or cute things, nor does she like hanging aroung 'cutsie' girls who focus to much on there appearance. She was saying that she liked blood red and black more than all that.

Mikoto thought to chip in and ask if the Kyubi did it to her. Unfortunately a villager walked in as she asked that. He didn't say anything but could put all the pieces together and went to spread rumors about things he didn't understand. Eventually Minato had to make a public announcement about his two children. A lot of villagers nodded in acceptence but a lot more wanted them dead. Ungrateful bastards. He immediately put a law in place about not saying a damn thing about it. But the people who think they are demons just attacked or glared at them when they could. And since the hokage could not kill large scale amounts of people without enacting a civil war, he can't do jack shit.

So this is where we find said red head, she was wearing tight black jeans with a blood red shirt and a black hoodie over it zipped a quarter of the way up. Running through the streets trying to escape a mob of angry villagers. She would usually be on the roofs as she got pretty decent at parkore. At least when she is a good position to start, but she doesn't have the time to climb. Plus the ninja that were chasing her were chunin who no doubt can get up there first. 'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' she turned a corner 'gotta lose 'em' she turned again 'fucking pricks call me a demon as they try and kill me, real fucking logical' another turn ' why can't I fucking fly? That would be perfect. Mybe I should ask tou-san if I survive this. He'll probably know some seal or something.' she thought to herself as she turned in and out over and over trying to escape.

Then as luck would have it, she ran into a dead end. "Oh come the fuck on! What kind of fucking Architect built these fucking alleys?! Who the fuck has a random ass dead end?!"she fumed as she turned and waited for the mob. 'I'll fuckin' show them a demon. I may not be that good at fighting but I sure as hell will scratch some eyes out' she readied herself as sure enough the mob came right into the alley

She did not even wait for them to start talking as she dashed at them and started clawing at them with her nails. She clawed at there stomachs then jumped and slashed at the eyes some tried to grab onto her but she evaded them. She was on a mission, she scratched a few more before one of the mob's chunin grabbed her by her collier and yanked her up. She kicked and thrashed trying to get away. "heh, the little demon has some fight in her huh?" he then pulled a kunai. "lets stop that right here and now." he pointed at her throat. She would have begged him to stop if she could but she was in all honesty scared shitless.

He brung the kunai closer about to stab her it stopped. She was cunfused for a moment till he dropped her and she saw a tail like appendage through his skull. It was thin about two inches around and looked like it was entirely made of blood. She looked around for the tails owner but saw no one but the mob around her. They were all staring at her with fear. She suddenly got a urge. A painful urge that was powerful and... deadly, it was the urge to eat. What to eat exactly? Human flesh. She quickly picked up the dead ninja stared at the corpse for but a moment before she sunk her teeth into the sweet juicy flesh all the way down to the bone she then tore outwards ripping a chunk outwards and chewing thoroughly before slamming the corpse back down then she leaned over and started devouring the body piece by piece not wasting a single drop or piece.

This is the sight That Namikaze Minato And Namikaze Kushina Came upon once they heard of the commotion. Her finishing eating the body and looking up at her parents her Kakugan flaring as she slowly calmed down, her Kakugan turned off and her kagane retreated to her person. The only evidence of her eating someone is the blood on her face. "tou-san? Kaa-san? What's that taste? It tastes... amazing. Like a delicacy from another country. " she looked down absently and saw the next to skeletal remains and scurried back scared. "What the hell?!" she yelled only to get a slap upside the head from her mother "Naruto what happened?"

Naruto Quickly did a re-cap for them and watch as there faces changed. Anger, fury, confusion, fury again, and finally acceptance.

"well Naruto, I guess its time we tell you about your bloodline." Minato said. Kushina quickly chimed in "i don't have the bloodline but I have all the scrolls on how to use it, I will train you in it... when you turn 7."

"Aww... but why kaa-san?"

"Because you were not supposed to have it until at least 8 years old. I am cutting you a break by teaching you at 7... but I don't know what I'd do if my little girl went missing for a couple hours a day" she started seriously but did a dramatic speech pattern at the end signifying her allowing her to train herself till 7 years old. "Anyway that's when we start training Menma anyways"

Naruto nodded and got up to go home. Once she was out of sight. "God damn this is going to be a lot of paper work and a head ache." Kushina just slapped him on the butt and said. "if you get it done soon we can have some fun tonight." she quickly dispersed into leaves. "i better get my clones working double time."

* * *

-2 Years Later: Training ground 83-

Training ground 83, a serene training ground, plenty of trees next to a softly flowing river, just upstream is a medium sized lake with a waterfall in the far back center. In the clearing was Two people, Namikaze Kushina, And Namikaze Naruto. "So Naruto-chan. Today we will be focusing on weapon skills, you see though your bloodline is very useful, weapon skills are just as useful. So I want you to choose a weapon by the end of the day, and think hard because you only get one shot. I wont exchange them. But you have till the end of the day to choose. So for now we will focus on taijutsu. My personal taijutsu will most likely be best for you. As it combines extremely heavy hits with quick nimble and precise movements. So it will allow you to use your bloodline to it's fullest extent. It is called floating fist. It was the most common taijutsu style in uzu, but, it is extremely hard to master. First thing you do is cover your arms in water then your legs." she walked to the river and put a fist in the water quickly sprung up and clung to both arms and legs up to the shoulders. "now I am a master, and mastery of this style means you are able to encase your entire body I usually only use my arms and legs because if a lightning style user fights you its hard to get a full body suit of water of fast enough. Now! Let's get you started."

* * *

-4 hours later-

"Okay Naruto-chan here." she handed the girl a piece of black paper "uhhh... kaa-san? What is this for?" Kushina smiled "its to test what chakra natures you have. Channel chakra through it." Naruto did as told the paper cut in two pieces of equal size the left half soaked and the right crumpled "congratulations. You don't have a secondary element. Its really rare and hard to figure out but all your elements are your affinity's equally. So those three will be your main elements, and I know where you got them from too. You got the lightning and water from me and the wind from your tou-san. Now I am going to tell you this now. It's going to be a while till we train your nature manipulation so don't try. Or you will be punished." she said the last part as her hair branched off into nine sections and swung wildly

* * *

-3 hours later-

Naruto was lying on the ground panting like a dog in 200 degrees. "Slave driver!" she panted out to her mother.

"Aww come on Naruto-chan. Its not that bad." she smiled deviously. "tomorrow were getting you weights anyway, that way you can _really_ call me a slave driver."

"i swear to kami herself if you do that, I don't know how, but I will murder you." she panted slowly

"aww Naruto-chan is that any way to talk to your kaa-san?"

"yes." Naruto breathed out.

Kushina pouted. "fine I was gonna set the weights for 10 pounds now I am setting them for 20 pounds." Naruto groaned.

"Naruto-chan? Did you think of what weapon you want?" Kushina asked nicely.

Naruto got up and crossed her feet, "I want a Scythe. All black. I want it to look like a void"

"you know this whole 'everything must be black thing is starting to get ridiculous right?"

"hn, black can never get ridiculous. Its amazing." Kushina sighed "alright you win. I will get it for you. Lucky for you there were a few scythe masters in uzu so I can teach you." Kushina smiled and started walking away "see you tomorrow same time!" Naruto nodded.

-1 year later: Naruto's room: Namikaze Compound-

"Fuck yes... Fuck yes... Fuck yes. Fuckyes Fuckyes FuckyesFuckyesFuckyesFuckyes! I Fuckin did it! Get fucked everyone!" she dance around her room "i did it!" Suddenly she stopped as she felt a presence of a demon near her. She turned around to see her door open and her mother with her hair flailing around in nine thick strands. "uhhh... Hey kaa-san... I uhh... Made a seal to allow me to fly. Eh-heh-heh-heh" she got hit with a ladle... hard. "Ow!~"

"that's what happens when children do bad things." she reprimanded. "i should relocate my stash later" she mumbled quietly to herself." She slowly floated upwards showing her mother "see kaa-san? This is my greatest accomplishment. A seal that allows flight." she bonked her head on the ceiling. Then lowered herself and touched down.

"its so simple really. I used the Shadow clone jutsu you taught me to paint the seals all over my body with seals for gravity seal that I modified to reverse gravity, wind resistance seals to reduce wind resistance blood flow seals to make sure I can go fast without the need of a G-suit, and a few wind seals, that convert regular chakra to wind chakra without me molding it by myself. This allows me perfect flight, I still have to master how to use it though." Kushina blinked once, twice three times "you did this all on your own?"

At that Naruto rubbed the back of her head, "No, I just took a lot of sealing scrolls from Tou-sans library and did some minor adjustments anyone could do if they had the bases. Its just that no one thought of this combination of seals to create flight."

Kushina nodded. "Okay, I will get back to dinner, have fun Naruto-chan." Naruto Smiled. Naruto hase been keeping busy as she continued her stamina training and fitness training along with her nature elemental training, she got the leaf exercises down quickly with all her elements along with her kagane training. She also became fairly proficiant with her scythe. 'I wonder how Menma is doing with tou-san?'

* * *

-Menma-

"you have to rotate the ball in many directions for the balloon to pop"

"Alright tou-san." He tried spinning the balloon in multiple directions trying to get the water balloon to pop for the thousandth time.

"come on Menma. I have a bet to win." Menma stopped "what?"

"oh. Eh-heh-heh... I kinda bet your mother that I could train you better than she could train Naruto."

"What did you bet?"

"your to young to know. " Menma stopped talking at that and started back on the balloon.

* * *

-2 days later: Training ground 83.-

Naruto Casually walked into training ground 83 and sat down at a tree and awaited her mother. She didn't have to wait long as her mother came to the training ground with a silver haired man in a jonin uniform, "Naruto-chan! I asked Kakashi to teach you a special jutsu, remember how I said to start your lightning elemental manipulation first? Well, that's because I had planned for Kakashi to teach you his special jutsu." Kakashi quickly took the stage "Yes. I heard your Kakugan can negate the effects of tunnel vision and I was asked by Kushina so I figured you could learn it." Kakashi eye smiled

"i would love to learn it Kakashi-nii-san, on one condition." Kakashi's eye smile never faltered "And that is Naruto-chan?"

"I wanna see whats under your head band!" she said semi-excitedly.

Kakashi shrugged and pulled his head band up revealing a fully matured sharingan "i got it during my chunin days. My best friend gave it to me before he died" he said a little down, he pulled his forehead protector down. "alright Naruto-chan I will be here once a week, on Mondays for you. This is going to take a while to master but you most definitely have the chakra for it."

-one year later; training ground 83-

a large explosion rang out as a rock formation no longer exists. Naruto spent the year doing her usual fitness and stamina training along with chidori training from kakashi every Monday. She also got a lot better with her scythe. Not yet a master but very good. "i did it Kakashi-nii-san!" Naruto said happily

"good job Naruto-chan, especially in the total amount of less than two months. So how about we get lunch and you can brag to your brother?"

Naruto Smirked and nodded as they walked back towards the compound.

As Naruto got home with Kakashi they sat at the dinning room table, "Kaa-san! Can me and Kakashi-nii-san have lunch?" Kushina Gave a quick reply of "Sure" soon the back door opened and in came Menma with Jiraiya of The Sannin

Menma quickly spotted His sister and walked right up to her. "Hey Nee-chan! I am in the lead I already learned the rasengan!"

"oh yeah? She said smugly.

"Yeah!" he said just as smug.

"Well I just finished mastering the chidori." she said even more smug.

Menma fizzled down. Then he remembered something "he nee-chan. I don't think we have actually talked to each other about our skill sets yet. Would you like to talk after lunch?" he asked nicely.

"sure nii-san. I am curious myself."

as they finished there talking Kushina came into the room holding five plates. She set them all down everyone had a sandwich except Naruto. Who had a slab a very bloody meat. "mmmm." she hummed in delight. She eats one of these one pound slabs of human flesh a day. She eventually excepted her bloodline after a couple weeks of having flesh rammed down her throat my her mother. She quickly grabbed a fork and knife and cut in taking a big hunk putting it in her mouth as she hummed in delight. Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head. "huh?" she asked. 'ohh' now she remembered. This is actually the first time she ate in front of anyone but her mother. Not purposefully, it just worked out like this.

"Naruto-chan? What are you eating?" Kakashi asked and Jiraiya and Menma nodded to his question. Naruto Sighed. "Human flesh." They looked at her like she was crazy. "no really Naruto-chan,"

"i am telling the truth, my bloodline makes me." she took a sip of the coffee her mother gave her. It is one of the few things she can drink without moderation.

"Kushina?" Jiraiya asked and she nodded. "That's creepy."

"To you." she took another bite. "it tastes like heaven to me. Anything else I eat besides ramen and sushi make me throw up. I have to be raised eating a certain food for my system to exept it. But I have to moderate it in small portions. I can also drink coffee without moderation though."

"Weird." they all said besides Kushina.

Just then Minato flashed in to the room. "Naruto, Menma! I got a surprise for you two." the both looked t'wards him curiously

"i am putting you in the academy next year."

both grinned and at the same time said "thanks tou-san!" then went back to there meals. Things would get exiting soon.

Naruto finished her food and stood up. "i'm going out, I want to get new clothes."

Minato entered the conversation "Aww. Are you sure your not going to meet your secret lover Naruto-chan?"

Naruto growled "you say that again and I will ram a chidori in a place that will not be enjoyable. Hell, a chidori is not pleasant any where its rammed."

She then walked out the door, with a blinking father. "she's right you know. Chidoris are not enjoyable ever." Kakashi chimed in.

-in the market area.- Naruto was casually flying through the street ignoring all the stupefied looks. She quickly turned into a store and went to the 'Gothic section' she picked out a few pieces of clothing and went into the changing room.

After a few moments she came out to look in mirror. She was wearing black leggings which you could only see the top half of because of the knee high boots that had buckles all the way to the top, a plad black and red skirt a loose red studded belt loosely around her waist as can be seen since the left side sags sown on the skirt slightly a midriff shirt that was loose-fitting and also black she had a black hoodie over the shirt and a choker tight around her neck along with mid bicep length black gloves. She also had her waist length red curly hair out laying wildly down her back. She smiled and nodded.

She flew up to the cashier. "i need about 50 of this outfit made, in two weeks." the man noted that down quickly and after adding it up "that'll be 10,000 ryo." she pulled the right glove off and tapped her wrist, and out came a wallet, she counted out the amount and lied it down "here you go. I'll be back in two weeks." he nodded as she put the glove back on and left.

-Namikaze compound.- Naruto flew back through casually greeting her mother and father. "hey kaa-san. Tou-san." they turned to greet her but stopped as they looked her over. "what are you wearing Naruto-chan?" her mother asked in a sweet tone. "my new clothes. I had like fifty made at the tailor they'll be done in a couple weeks."

her mothers hair split into nine sections as they swayed wildly "Where is the rest of it?" she asked her sweet voice really pushing it. "this is it." Naruto said carefuly.

Suddenly she had to fly backwards as her mother charged her with a ladle, "get back here young women and put some clothes on!" Naruto just continued to fly away, rather hurriedly.

* * *

-1 Year later; Academy-

Naruto stood at the doors to the academy of leaf village ninja. It was rather big yet unimpressive, no feature besides a tree a swing and a bench. Her brother had gone ahead of her as she wanted to take a shower. So she got here a few moments ago. She casually flew up to the door and open'd it, she closed the door as she turned and started to fly towards class room 108. her class. Her brother just happened to be in completely different classes as her. She would know, she stole his schedule, she was curious!

She flew into the class room shutting everyone up as the saw a red headed girl _flying_ into the class room. She looked around at every body then pointed her thumb at herself "Namikaze Naruto." she said in a even voice, she rarely was loud, even when she was at her loudest it was usually not very loud.

She looked around the room before she spotted someone standing in front of her. She flew backwards a couple inches

"whoa kid, I don't really kiss before a couple dates," she half joked. No one laughed but a couple people

"i am Uchiha Sasuke, and I demand you teach me how to do that!" he damanded.

She looked at him. 'The brat that survived the Uchiha Massacre, bar Mikoto... hmmm.'

"well," everyone waited in anticipation. "you are quite the insufferable prick aren't you?" everyone gasped. Two girls in particular screeched out in unison. " _ **HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO SASUKE-KUN?!"**_

Naruto stuck her pinky in her ear and twisted it. "damn, what the fuck? Are you two fucking banshees? Or fucking half banshee?" she then turned to Sasuke "yo, prick." he growled in response "those banshees part of your harem?" he shook his head and glared at them. "Alright I'll do ya a favor."

she flew up to the pink haired one and grabbed her by her face and slammed her into a wall. Not hard enough to knock her out just enough to hurt like a bitch though. "i am telling everyone here right now. If I here anyone screech like this bitch or call Sasuke-prick 'Sasuke-kun' I will do more that just slam you into a wall. I will fucking tear you limb from fucking limb!" she yelled then dropped Sakura as she flew by everyone's shocked faces as she plopped herself down by a kid with a spiky ponytail that was sleeping. She put her feet up and leaned back in her chair and sighed.

The teacher came in and announced himself s Iruka, "Alright class, let's welcome our newest student Namikaze Naruto." She got up and casually flew to the front of the class and leaned on the air waiting for some more bait on what to say.

"please introduce yourself, likes dislikes dreams for the future."

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, I like training with my mother spending time with family and blood, lots of blood. I dislike everything besides sushi and ramen fangirls, insufferable pricks, even though they are funny. Hmmm. She flew towards the lazy boy that was sleeping and flipped herself upside down. Staring at him for a second. She turned around her skirt being held in place via seals. "i also like him, he's pretty cool." she flew back to the front. "I don't really have a dream, don't need one." she then flew back to her seat.

Iruka just stood there staring at the very odd girl. He then coughed and started his lesson.

-5 Hours later.- "That's the end of class kids-" he cut himself off as he watched Naruto get right up pullout a pack of cigar tobacco packed cigarettes and put one in her mouth before flying over to the window lighting it and looking back at him before saying, "see ya tomorrow Iruka." She then flew out the window muttering a string of curses under her breath about boring lectures.

* * *

-1 year later.-

Naruto has been perfecting her scythe style as well as improving mobility while using chidori, she wants to be able to use it at any time she has also cut down the hand seals from 4 to 3. she as well is a level 3 out of 10 seal master. She as well is progressing nicely with her Nature manipulation. She has mastered the first two steps to being a full master of each element out of five.

Currently Naruto is training on Training ground 83 as a clone sits In for her at the academy. She eventually got very bored of sitting around listening to god knows what. So she made the switch every morning as she went to train. Sigh.

* * *

 **Hello! I am here! I am not queer! How are you all? Good? Good. Well welcome to my new fic. Because I feel like it.**

 **Also, I am debating weather I want it either**

 **Naru/femhaku**

 **Naru/Karin**

 **Naru/kin**

 **Poll is on profile.**

 **Those are your options. Choose wisely. It probably wont be till later. Also I will say this now. I despise harems, so this will not be one, also I will not make it a naruhina narusasu or naruskhika fic. Because all those are over done, and I really dont like sasuke.**


	2. Bloody Wave

-Namikaze Naruto- The Gothic Genin.-

Namikaze Naruto was currently hanging with one of her favorite friends. Sarutobi Asuma. Both had a smoke in there mouths as they played shogi, they met a long time ago, about 6 months after her official training started. Her mother wanted to be nice and suprise her with some _small_ amounts of elemental training, it wasnt that much, just the first stage of wind chakra elemental training.

She chose Asuma to train her because of her and Tou-sans bet. If she got his help it wouldn't help him. So she got the next best thing. She left her there with him. And after a while they warmed up to each other. he was the one to hook her on smoking to. She can remember it to this day clearly.

-flashback jutsu! **Makes shadow clones** Fuck!-

Naruto was currently trying to split a leave in half. But for the life of her she could not even begin to do more than a tiny cut. Asuma was watching her with great interest with a cigarette hanging from his mouth casually. She was mastering it very fast. She stopped and walked towards him grabbing her water bottle that was by him and taking a long swig from it. She looked at him intently looking him over. "Hey Asuma-sensei? Can I try a cigarette? " she asked out of the blue.

Asuma chuckled lightly. "No can do little one. These are bad for your health. Plus Kushina would kill me in a heart beat if she found out."

"Please Asuma-sensei? I have a ridiculously high healing facter between my Uzumaki genes and the Kyubi that I cannot even come close to getting cancer because by the time my lungs started to turn it would already be healed. And kaa-san wont know. She has been taking missions lately. Pleasepleasepleaseplease?!" she begged. Asuma sighed as he looked at her, her face was twisted into excitement. "fine. But don't tell your mother... ever." he then brought out a pack and handed her a single cigarette. She took it and put it in her mouth and he lit it for her. She took a small drag, she gave a light cough but nothing more as she continued. She smiled and walked back to her leaf training the cigarette still in her mouth as she continued.

-Flashback Jutsu kai!-

ever since then she got her smokes from Asuma, since until she is Genin she cannot buy them herself. After they finished her little training on wind chakra. They decided they would still train together. But not in a conventional way. They play shogi all the time because it enhances there strategies and sharpens the mind. Currently they are tied in games up in till now. 123 to 123. neither ever have more than a two game advantage. Asuma considers them to be a less weird perverted and quiter Guy and Kakashi. "So how is the Academy going Naruto-chan?" Asuma asked idly as he moved his piece,

"its going good Asuma-nii. Though a bit boring, I've been swapping out with my shadow clones, I don't have to worry, no academy student can land a hit on me so it wont dispel if there is a taijutsu exam, and they don't condone no restriction battle's. Probably so clan children don't kill the civilian kids" she said evenly as she moved her piece.

"Yeah your probably right. Clan children would end up accidentally killing some random civilian if they had unrestricted battles. And that's would be just terrible." he said confirming her point as he moved his piece.

"you think we can do a spar later today? I wanna test out my kenjutsu. I know I can't beat you yet but its only a matter of a couple years and some experience. Because with every day you are here and not doing training you get rustier and rustier as I keep climbing the ladder. "she said with a smile and a teasing voice. She moved her piece.

He moved his piece before looking up for the first time "oh ha-ha. Your real funny arn't you? Well guess what? I was planning on training tomorrow." he said in a smug tone.

"checkmate." she said smugly.

he looked at the bored then at her then back at the bored, her board her board. "You little minx!" he said in a raised voice as she giggled.

-1 year later Leaf Village Academy.-

Naruto walked into the academy a cigar tobacco packed cigarette in her mouth. Iruka turned to her before yelling "No smoking in the school!" she gave him a slight glare which was almost un noticible on her face which was usually impassive in front of people she does not know. She then took the cigarett out of her mouth and put it out on her skin grinding the hot ash out, she did not flinch while iruka cringed and watched in amazement as her skin didn't budge. It didn't scorch at all.

She flew up to her seat and watched as all kinds of people went into the exam room soon she was called and she walked into the exam room. A white haired man named Mizuki spoke up. "Alright basic academt three then any extra jutsu's and skills you know for extra credit.."

"naruto nodded but quickly said something. "can I use the shadow clone jutsu instead of the clone?" she asked seemingly innocent. Mizuki smirked. "no it has to be the clone." Naruto smirked. "well to bad." she tossed him a scroll. "i have direct allowance from the hokage to use shadow clones." she then use substitution then transformation. Then shadow clones, in which she made ten.

"as for extra jutsu's," she went through two hand signs and held her fore arm, a large amount of lightning funneled out of it. "chidori!" he called out before releasing the technique. "i also know fire style: fire ball jutsu, Lightning style: electromagnetic murder. Wind style: Great breakthrough. Wind style: wind dragon, Wind style: drilling air bullet. Water style: water dragon. Water style: water bullet. And a few others, "

Mizuki was awestruck along with iruka.

Iruka quickly threw her a head band which she promptly took the cloth off of hand attached it to her choker. "thanks Iruka-sensei." she said casually as she walked out.

-two days later academy room, Team assignments.-

"Alright class I will tell you your teams now, there will be no arguing trading groaning or moaning. These are set in stone," Iruka called out.

Everyone quieted down and listened

-insert teams here-

"Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, And Namikaze Naruto. Your sensei is Kakashi Hattake."

"Fucking damn it. Fangirl and a insufferable prick." Naruto Said to herself but the whole class heard it, there was a growl from Sasuke, but Sakura said nothing because she was still afraid of Naruto.

a couple hours later,-

Team seven has been sitting around for a couple hours waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto would have gone out and done something else but she was just going to be bored somewhere else so she stayed. Just as she was thinking of flying around trying to find him, he walked into the classroom. He looked around the room and looked at the three. "my first impression of you all... your all boring."

"Aww Kakashi-nii-san. I thought I told you not to be mean to me." the voice came from behind kakashi as the Naruto sitting at the desk poofed into smoke a scythe was visible from infront of his neck. "Hey Naruto-chan..eh-heh... uhh. What'd I do? He asked nervously.

"You kept me waiting for so long here, I thought I was going to die of thirst. Could you be a good big brother and get me some nice hot coffee?" she asked in a voice a little to sweet for a little girl with a scythe to have.

"S-sure Naruto-chan." he said quickly, last time she asked him to get her coffee and he didn't the conversation ended with him losing a portion of the skin on his arm as she told him never to be late around her again.

"meet me on the room in five- ten minutes" he then ran off to get Naruto some coffee.

-roof- naruto sat there humming as she waited for Kakashi to get back with her coffee.. just as she was thinking about it he Flickered on the roof and handed Naruto a cup full of the black steamy goodness. "mmmm... your forgiven," she said as she drank.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her weirdly. To get a jonin to get you coffee was a suprising and a pretty big feat for a genin.

"Alright how about you all introduce yourselves." he said with a eye smile.

"Kakashi-sensei, Why don't you demonstrate."

"alright. My name is Kakashi Hattake, I like things you are to young to know about, I dislike many things and my hoddies are the same as my likes. Dreams for the future. ..." he trailed off at the end. "Pinky your next."

Sakura scowled but continued anyway " I like-insert dreamy fangirl shite."

"sunshine you next" he pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled but introduced himself. " my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like very few things and I dislike many things. My dream is more of a ambition, to restore my clan to its former glory and kill a certain pocky loving freak."

'Oh wow, real suddle Sasuke. Might as well say his name.' Kakashi thought idly. He was about to give naruto a nick name but decided against it because of the very very _sweet_ smile she shot him. A cannable with tails for a bloodline is not someone you want to mess with. "Naruto-chan. Your turn." he said with an eye smile, she nodded at him, her face returning to an even state.' I think I will scare the shit out of them. At least i'll be telling the truth~' she hummed to herself in her mind. "My name is Namikaze Naruto, I like my family, coffee, eating human flesh, my bloodline and training." she paused as she took in the scared shitless face of her team mates. "Whats wrong guys? Was it something I said~" she said laughing her ass off inwardly.

"H-h-human flesh?!"

"mhmm~! My bloodline makes me. If I don't I get really sick and could die. Bandits are good and all but ninja's always taste the best, the firm yet tender meat, along with the well maintained blood, it's..." she inhaled blissfully "Amazing~!" she said blissfully. At least now they were scared shitless. 'Heh, weak stomached Baby's.'

"i dislike pricks and fan girls, so these two in particular. And anything that is not Coffee ramen human or sushi, I don't really have a dream at the moment but I will tell you when I come up with one." she finished with a smirk of satasfication.

"well kiddos. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 am-" Naruto cut him off "11am." Kakashi shrugged.

"oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up" as soon as he was gonethe two looked towards Naruto. "is it true? Are you really a cannibal?" Sakura sked fearfully. "Mhmm~! Since I was five. That was when my bloodline activated." she said cheerfully.

Sasuke spoke up. "What is your bloodline." he asked. She thought for a moment 'they are my teamates they should know.' "My bloodline is called the Kakugan." she activated her Kakugan as it flared to life her red irises boring into there very soul. Figuritivly of course. "it gives me many abilitys. One being I have very high endurance. As in it's much harder to pierce or cut my skin. As well as it gives me something called a Kagune. i." four red tails formed out of thin air looking like they were made of blood. Which was half true."these are my Kagune.i have four tails. And they are next to impossible to cut with a regular weapon. My eye's also make me immune to any natural eye sight affects. Such as tunnel vision blindness and are also go above 20/20 vision. Other than that, that is about all I get. In return I have to eat human flesh to survive. That is my bloodline." she then got up and stretched before picking her feet off the ground and started floating. "i gotta go, I gotta get to a sparring session." she then flew off.

-The Next Day training ground 7"

Naruto was casually splitting trees in half with her scythe. She came quite a while early so she was getting some training in. she stopped spliting trees and hoisted the scythe to rest on her shoulder as she walked to the center of the training ground.

She took a deep breath, then like a switch she lunged forward slashing the air, she jumped back then span the scythe parallel to her torso before implanting the blade into the ground as she used it as leverage to poll vault into the air. She ripped the blade from the ground and slashed down digging it into the ground, she slid down the pool and yanked the blade back out of the ground slashing down once again before quickly changing direction and slashing sideways and spinning forming a full circle she then firmly planted it in the ground before jumping onto the pool of the scythe and crouching down she formed three hand signs and grabbed her for-arm charging it with a lot of lightning chakra. She back flipped off of the pool landing on the ground she dashed forward while grabbing the scythe in her chidori hand charging it with the immensely powerful attack.

She dashed at high speed her Kakugan flaring to life she slashed at a tree, it went straight through. Then another, and another. She then flipped up front flipping in air she brought down the scythe in a heavy attack which split the ground heavily. She pulled herself up with the poll flipping again and landing gracefully as she pulled the scythe behind her back horizontally. "How did you get so strong?!" a person yelled towards her.

She looked over lazily, and right there yelling at her was non other than Sasuke -Prick- Uchiha. She decided to humor him. "I train myself into the ground" she said plainly.

He snarled "Teach me how to do that!" he demanded.

"no. she said simply. "And why not?!" he screamed.

"Two resons." she raised her index and middle finger. "one, My teqniques require insane ammounts of tamina and extream flexability to preform, it is extremely hard for males to gain this kind of flexibility because of how there bodies are built." she lowered her index finger leaving her middle finger to flip him off. "And I don't like you." she places the scythe on her back and allowed the seals engraved on her clothing to hook the large weapon there. She then sat down and closed her eyes.

He growled at her but made no further advances. Soon the Haruno came by and started annoying the living fuck outa' the Uchiha and after a little longer Kakashi arrived. "Yo." after a scream from the pink haired banshee, we finaly got down to buisness. He said something about bell and no lunch, not that I cared I don't eat there food anyway. "Also Naruto, your mother agreed to not allowing you 'lunch' for two days. As one does not affect you much." he grinned criminally.

For a second nothing happened. Everyone was looking at her, the second she snapped out of her stupor, her eyes turned black with red pupils and she growled at him before jumping at him "I'll kill you!" she sent one of her three tails at him, he dodged as another came from his right he punched it away as he had to jump from another impaling his stomach, he jumped back quickly as she jumped back as well

"tch tch tch Naruto-chan, I didn't say go yet-" she countered his voice by herself. "Fuck you!" she pulled her scythe and implanted it in the ground. She ran through three hand seals then held her fore-arm and her hand crackled with power, "chidori!" she then back flipped a few feet away from the large metal weapon then ran forward towards him

Kakashi was getting ready to counter when he saw her pick the scythe up with her chidori hand. His eyes bugged out as he didn't think of that. She ran at him full speed her Kakugan flaring wildly as she slashed at him, he dodged by jumping up, she sent at his mid-section, he blocked and held the foot, she swung the scythe at his head, he widend his eyes as he attempted to jump back, he then relized he couldent he looked blown6

and saw all three tails wrapped around his waist and both legs. Her smirk split her face as she turned the blade in mid air and hit him the the highly powerful blunt end og the scythe thus sending a powerful charge of power through him. In his daze she swiped the bells and threw them at her other teammates. "you know not to underestimate me Kakashi-nii-san." he slowly got up with a light chuckle. "Alright alright you win. But who gets the bells?" Naruto sighed and brushed a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. "this test was entirely about teamwork. But that would be impossible between us three, I hate her he hater her I hate him and he hates me. We have no emotional connection to time or attacks together thus is next to impossible to do without the most incredible luck in the world, otherwise we would have killed each other. Oh yeah Kakashi-nii-san, next time don't tell someone you want on your Genin team about the test." she said casually.

Kakashi sighed. He had to pass this team anyway. Direct orders from the council. "fine, you all pass. I have to go tell the hokage now meet here at 7 am tomorrow.. Have fun kiddos." he then flickered out. She grumbled before walking away.

After Sasuke and Sakura figured out what just happened, they both walked away.

-The Next Day: Training ground 7-

Naruto as usual got there first, she did some light training in her scythe katas, then after a bit of debate she decided to go for a jog around the village. It was usual occurrence, she usually flys everywhere but she keeps her body trained as she fights better with her feet on the ground. She is more of a close range fighter because of her weapon and taijutsu skills, most of her jutsu were close to medium range anyway.

As she jogged apair of green spandex wearing weirdos ran by her about ten times, and she just finished her first lap. 'Weird.'

-A Hour later- As Naruto walked back to training ground seven she saw sasuke and sakura there. She politely ignored them. As she walked she started stripping clothes, First the jacket, then her top, she undid the belt and got out of her skirt, the threw the things to the side, she took the gloves and threw them on the pile as well. She unbuckled most of the latches on her boots and took them off along with her leggings. Leaving her completely naked besides a sports bra and some short shorts. She walked to a tree and walked up to the highest branch, that was about ten feet in the air she then hung upside and started to pull her uper body upwards starting her set.

The other two just sat there wondering what the hell was happening until they saw her exercising. The opted to just wait out Kakashi.

-2 hours later.-

Naruto just got done with her exercising, she did pull ups chin up push ups curls and squats for the last two hours. Kakashi finally came into the Training ground and noticed Naruto Almost naked finishing up some exercises and smiled, she walked calmly over to her clothes and started to put them all back on, after she was done she flew over to her team mates and hovered above them. "So Kakashi-nii-san, what do you got for us?"

Kakashi scrunched his single visible eye up forming a smile like shape with his eye. "i got us three D-rank missions." he said with a little sympathy and a lot of held back amusement. Oblivious to the amusement in his voice the three just nodded and started to walk off with Kakashi.

They now hate the thing known as D-ranks.

At first they didn't know about how the ninja mission ranking system worked, now they do, after a couple of missions, they immediately hated the very existence of D-rank missions. It started out fairly easy, paint a house, then it escalated into a large farming project, then finally the ninjas bane; Tora, the fire daimyos' wife's cat. That constantly runs away. That took them the most time. It can run at high chunin level speed has claws that put the sharpest of kunais to shame and has the planing skill of a Nara.

Naruto Hated that cat.

~One Month Later~

"I'll kill them!" Naruto yelled at the top of her lungs as she tried to get passed the stone wall known as Kakashi. Her team has just insulted her power, and her mental prowess, now usually she would have ignored them, but they have been doing this since they first became a team and frankly she was over ignoring, over frustrated, over angry, over pissed, over furious, she was down right livid with them.

"Now now Naruto-chan you can't kill your team mates, it is not correct to do so." Kakashi said calmly.

"Fuck you! They insulted me for the last time, I'll rip there fucking heads off and eat them from the inside out!" she screamed her voice filled with pure fury.

"Why don't we all calm down. Naruto-chan, you cannot kill your team. Sasuke, Sakura, you are not to provoke Naruto in anyway, because next time, I wont be here to save you." he said in a very dark tone at the end.

~A couple days later~

"Tou-san~!" Naruto called out in a sing song voice. Immediately Minato Namikaze started sweating bullets. He was currently in the mission assignment area of the hokages tower. He knew that voice and it meant she was pissed about something. And honestly she scares him more than his wife. Only by a small margin though.

"Tou-san~!" she sung a bit louder as it came from all directions. Faster then they thought possible she appeared behind him and hung herself over his shoulder "Tou-san... you arn't thinking of giving your _precious_ little girl anymore of these D-ranking missions are you?" she hummed out a sweet smile gracing her lips.

He chuckled idly and feaarfully as he looked around the room for someone to help. "Tou-san~ you arn't ignoring me are you" she whispered into his ear causing him to sweat more. "It's alright tou-san... if you give us a C-ranked mission." He nodded furiously and dug through the shelf below the desk looking for a mission. He quickly found one and she returned to the other side of the desk. Her team- who was at the other end of the room at the time -watched in aww at the scare tactics of Naruto.

After Minato calmed himself he smiled warmly "Alright, this C-ranked mission is an escort and protect mission. Simple; escort the client to his destination and protect him from anything in said location until the objective for the client is complete.

To fill in the blanks. Escort the client to wave country then protect the client and the objective; which is a bridge. Simple. And very easy for a team comprised of heavy hitters." They all nodded and Sasuke had a smug smirk on his face, oh how wrong he was. "Bring in the client!" Minato called to a ANBU. After a moment a old man with a sake jug in hand walked in and looked down at them. "Ha, what are a bunch of brats going to do to help?"

A second later he was pinned to the wall by three large blood looking tails "Mmmm... this brat seems to be a little famished. Mind if I have a bite?" she said in a sweet yet slightly seductive voice.

Kakashi pulled the client away from her. "Now now Naruto-chan. There's no need for that."

"Also that would be my daughter. Trained personally by my wife and her sensei. Who are both some of the most powerful people in the village. You have nothing to worry about." He nodded a lot more re-assured.

Her personality took a quick 90 degrees and she gave a light smirk "Lets go then."

~The next day. 10:00 Am Road 3.8 Miles outside the leaf.~

The gang was walking down the dirt path a painfully slow pace. Well at least for Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto- while a little miffed – was alright with the pace, she had patients drilled into her skull for years by many people. On top of that she was flying, she did not give a fuck, they can walk she can fly. Why handy-cap herself for there personal feelings. Though she can just feel herself being glared at by Sasuke.

She stopped abruptly and that forced everyone else to stop as she was taking point. She sniffed the air a couple times. "Hmmm... Threat level... Minimal." she started walking again giving no explanation to the others. Though she was sure Kakashi knew what she was talking about. He knew, he just wanted to set up a test.

They quickly passed a puddle. It distorted a bit as Naruto's face twisted into a unseen grin. Two people jumped out of the puddle and quickly shredded Kakashi. They called out "Secondary Target down!" Then they dashed at they neared the both stopped quickly and fell on there asses. They looked over to find a scythe in there chain locking them in place. "Pathetic" She ground out and pulled the scythe back yanking them they neared she used her right foot and stomped one of ther heads into the ground. The other detached his chain and jumped back.

He quickly charged rearing his gauntlet back and slashing it down at her, she blocked it easily and pushed hard to the right sending his gauntlet arm in that direction before disappearing in a burst of speed and appearing behind him knocking him out.

She dragged him by the collier to the other one and grabbed his collier as well. "Don't follow me."

She dragged them both into the forest.

~forest~

She quickly pressed a pressure point on both there necks waking them both up. Before they could move she pressed another point paralyzing them. "Now who are you working for and why did you attack the bridge builder?" She asked calmly

"Fuck you bitch! We'll never talk!" the one on the right said.

"Aww... to bad. Okay left or right?" She asked

"Huh?" the one on the left said. "Left or right. Choose one. Don't worry it isnt a hand thing. I have two pouches on my back. One on the left and one on the right." They both nodded.

They shared a look then nodded. "Right" they said not a fear in the world. "Just kidding boys. Only one. Now!" Her eyes morphed into the Kakugan. "lets have a snack." she walked over to the right one and leaned down and tore his clothes off exposing most of his body. She looked him over before nodding silently to herself. She leaned over his abdominal area. She smirked and bit in tearing through the flesh easily. Blood quickly pooled around him from the huge gaping hole in his gut. She hummed in bliss as he started screaming in extreme pain.

The one on the lft gazed at the sight with tears in his eyes. He traied to resist the urge but he could not "Alright I'll talk!" She smirked and swallowed the bit that was in her mouth. She turned to him. Spit it out mister."

"We work for Zabuza Momoichi! The demon of the hidden mist! He is working for Gato of . That's all we know we swear! We are just canon fodder!" She smiled sweetly. "Alright I believe you." He got a twinkle of hope that showed in his eyes. Unfortunately that hope made her smile widen, how she loved to watch hope drain from someon in a seconds notice. "Unfortunately for you. I have not eaten in a couple days so I need a nice meal, Also unfortunately for you, you two are the perfect size for me, I loove it. Not to big not to small, your just right~" she said in a light singing voice.

After watching despair wash over him she continued on his friend.

~20 Minutes later.~

she happily flew out of the forest humming a soft melody. Once she reached the place where they were she talked "They were working for Zabuza Momoichi, Demon of the hidden mist, who is in turn working for Gato of ." Sasuke Spoke up this time "How do you know this?" he demanded. She smiled "Hmmm... I asked nicely?" she said innocently. Which innocents was thrown out the window as she took a cigarette out and lit it taking a long drag.

"Tell me now!" he demanded louder. Just as Kakashi was about to intervene He was stopped by Naruto's hand. "You want to know so bad?" she looked him dead in the eye. "Torture, mental and phisical, I ate one of them in front of the other slowly and painfully making the one being eaten scream in terror and pain, while the other watched his partner his comrade his brother get condemned to a death worse than most. I did that and they broke. Very simple, my favorite way to do things. Then I ate them both anyway after they told me. That's how. Happy? Because this is the world of shinobi, ninja forces that will do anything to win and destroy any Competition."

She watched in sick glee as his face twisted through many emotions fear pain sickness and anger. She decided to mock him "Oh? Is that not what you wanted? To bad, I guess you should just quit being a ninja." she said sarcasam leaking from every word. Despite what many people would think she wanted him to stay a shinobi. She wanted him to because she wanted him to die. His power hungry acts would drive him half way insane he will leave the village for more power and die when he fights itachi. Simple and fun to watch. After that the leaf will extend a pardon to Itachi because he is the last sharingan user, She gets the better brother of the two and a good friend. Most likely.

He flipped at that and charged her. "die demon bitch!" he screamed before he could even blink he was losing oxygen as he had been lift up by his throat. "Fuck you!" she threw him down. But before he could reach the ground she was below him and high kicked him in the back sending him flying she disappeared and was above him she grabbed his throat with her right hand and aimed for the ground, with a sign less gale palm she shot towards the ground at high speeds. "Crushing gale Drop!"

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled

Just then Kakashi disappeared.

If she would have hit the ground he would have had his throat crushed and died in seconds. Unfortunately for her Kakashi was fast enough to save the Uchiha.

He rushed to the position of impact and grabbed the collier of the Uchiha and her collier yanking them away from each other before using the momentum to throw them both about twenty feet away. Sasuke skidded another ten feet while Naruto used her amazing acrobatics skill and did a few backhand sprinds and skidded back on her feet as she kept her body down low to keep balance.

Sasuke got up wobbly and badly bruised

She growled at Kakashi but brushed it off. She started walking and grabbed the bridge builder by the collier and started dragging him by the collier down the path. "Come on you drunk fool I want to get this mission over with." she said as she walked. He soon gained his balance and walked along side her. The three left behind shared looks Sasuke looked pissed Sakura looked scared and Kakashi was reading his porn... so he was content.

The three decided to follow her. They knew that they could not get her to turn around.

~A few hours later~

After a while they reached a very large river that borders on a lake leading right into a ocean. They took an illegal boat ride across and Naruto threw a kunai a rabbit, _'hmmm... I could have sworn I smelled blood over here... no, I did. No mistaking it. Yes that makes sense, the rabbit, its fur is white thus it was raised indoors probably for a substitution. Damn they made me look like a fool.'_

Just as she finished her thought a blade came Flying at her and her team. _'size; smaller than my scythe. Weight; Heavier, but not by much. Propulsion; weak, most likely a warning shot. Clear to catch.'_ her mind worked faster than most thought her mind could. She launched herself forward and grabbed the handle out of air then sun using the momentum from the blade she twisted her body up and stuck the blade in the ground and used the blades handle as a stand she stood showing off her nearly perfect balance.

She quickly got off and jumped towards her team mates. Moments later a man stood where she was on the blade. "Hmmm, looks like the brat caught my sword. Impressive. Most people wouldn't dare.

Kakashi was about to raise his headband nut naruto put her hand up. "Kakashi-nii, what have I always told you?" she asked, they all gave her weird looks. "Only a demon can kill a demon. We just dont die." she joked. "I'll deal with him."

"Ha you call yourself a demon? You are just a brat!" he smirked

She smirked right back at him as her Kakugan flickered on "Bring it no brow." He growled and grabbed his blade jumped towards her and swung it forward attempting a decapitating strike. She quickly pulled her scythe from her back and ran at him she dropped down and slid underneath the strike and pointed the tip of the blade upwards so it caught the blade of his sword.

As soon as it caught on she launched her feet upwards and flew up a couple feet, she landed on his sword and went for is head.

He broke the deadlock by throwing his right arm over to the handle and pushing up on the handle, with a grunt he threw her to the side and she quickly spun in mid air planted the scythe blade in the ground and skidded a bit

~Side lines.~

"Ha, my Sasuke-kun can do better." Sakura said smugly

"Oh is that so Sakura? So that means you doubt the Hokages wives teaching prowess? The same wife that is supposed to be on par with The hokage himself. And who can beat me without furrowing her eyebrows?" Kakashi said in a bored tone. But he still had his book out of the way.

Even though he knew Naruto was holding back quite a bit by not using her kagane and the boosts that come with fully activating her Kakugan's powers, Zabuza was also holding back a lot. They both were probably only going 20% but Zabuza has a lot of experience under his belt and she does not.

That simple sentence made Sakura gulp. She did not want to bring down the wrath of either of Narutos parents but she also had some sick mind game on herself that made her believe that everything Sasuke does is holy and unbeatable.

~Fight~

"Hmmm... your pretty good for pretty good for a brat/no brow" they said the word in exact union.

"Heh, well." he readied his blade and so did Naruto. They spoke in unison as they both got in there starting stances and eyed each other. "This is where the fight starts." He started "Because I have only been using." Naruto continued and Zabuza continued "About twenty percent of my power!" they said the last part in unison as Naruto flared her Kakugan and brought four blood scaled pulsating tails and readied the pointing at Zabuza.

They both dashed at each other. Naruto slashed bottom left to upper right he blocked and pushed it away, he went for the gaping wide opening by thrusting his sword forward but she pulled her stance back and blocked by spinning the scythe in front of her knocking it to the side. One tail went for his right shoulder as another went for his left he blocked both to her immediate sunrise, she put those thoughts to be thought upon later.

She dis-engaged and jumped back. She cracked her index finger in her right a=hand and planted the blade of the scythe in the ground and drew on some water in the air forming gauntlets of water around her fists and up to her shoulders. She got in floating fist stance and got ready for Zabuzas next attack. "Now, lets see how you do when I fully use my bloodline." she flared her Kakugan and one more tail popped out. She can only manifest about five, and that's only because of the large amounts of bodies she eats.

Zabuza quickly went for a decapitating strike a tail on her right blocked it and she struck two tails forward he jumped back a couple feet and swung his large sword forward it was blocked once again and she lunged forward and stabbed two tails forward at his abdominal area as she punched forward towards his head.

He twisted his body back and she stuck two tails in the ground and launched backwards. They stared each other down the botch flashed forward and went for a flurry of attacks. She blocked most but got a few Glancing blows and a slightly deeper gash on her shoulder, not that he got away unscathed, he took quite a few more blows most were about as deep as her single shoulder wound and one on the bottom right of his neck.

They separated again. They glared at each other, before smirking. "Hahaha, alright gaki, i'll give you this, you got skill, but unfortunately for you, I gotta kill you." He reached behind his back and brought out a tanto. "This tanto was made out of the same materials as this sword, which means it has the same properties. I had it made specifically people like you, I never had to use it because usually people like you don't have things like seven limbs and speed that nearly is a quarter above mine."

"Ah, so what do you mean people like me?" she asked with a smile that was filled to the brim with curiosity excitement and hunger.

He smirked at that smile, it told a million stories. Most of them being sickly and disgusting to most.

"Hmmm. I mean percise and fast. Two of the most deadly things in the world of fighting. Don't you think I have noticed how percise your timing and aim with those tails were? They were all aimed for vital organs and supposed to hit dead center. I would be dead a hundred times over right now if I just wasn't as good as I am."

She smirked at his perfect annalists. She loved this man, not in a literal sense but in a sense of enjoyment. She does not get to battle someone like this very often, someone that can challenge her this good and be put in a life and death situation. Everyone she fights is better than her but she knows that they wont kill her so it kinda ruins the high.

"Hey no brows. If we both make it outa this alive, wanna go out for a drink? Could be fun, we can spar after and see who wins in a 'drunk off your ass fight.'? Eh?" she asked a smirk spread even more than before. "Yeah, lets do it. If we both survive of course."

They both smirked and she drew more water from the air and it covered her legs up to her waist. "Lets do this!" they both yelled as they charged.

She went for a stab with a tail towards his abdomen and he blocked it with his tanto she sent two at his head and punched as to stomach, he used the large zanpacto and blocked the two tails with the flat of the blade and blocked the water covered fist. She held both ther and sent the other three tails at him. She smirked as he pailed slightly and jumped back.

She charged forward at high speeds aiming two at his head one at his stomach and two at his legs. He blocked them all by spinning his right wrist very vast thus making the Kubikiribocho spin at high speeds forcing the tails to retreat and Naruto to jump over Him and spin in mid air, she landed and shot two tails forward aiming for the back of the knees to take out the hamstring.

One tail glanced the side of the tendent but both missed there mark as he jumped forward and slashed the air with the tanto sending out a wave of compressed chakra. "Chakra Guillotine!" she paled slightly not expecting that. She quickly jumped to the side dodging it but it still glanced her back searing it lightly and singing her jacket. "Fuck me."

Zabuza chuckled. She dashed at him her five tails combining into one large blood scaled tail as she thrust it forward aiming for the stomach. He spun the tanto in his hand twice then touched its blade to the Kubikiribochos and in a flash of red light they merged, the kubikiribocho getting about a foot longer and having many blades sticking out in many directions, he too charged in each going for the finishing blow.

Both there eyes narrowed as they neared then it all went black.

 **~Author notes~**

 **Hello everyone! I am back, sorry about the long wait. I have school and other bulshit going on with small sibling always bugging me and annoying parakeets. But I am here! And I enjoyed writing this fighting scene. Also for those wondering, she will get a kakujo but that will be a long time later. After working for it... a lot... aka; hell. Anyways... I am gonna have a lot of fun writing this. Anyways remember to vote on the poll, if there arn't a adequte ammount of votes I will have to choose for myself when it gets to the part where I am introducing the pairing.**

 **I am really pulling for Haku though. I love that pairing. I only read one yuri pairing between haku fem and naruto fem. It was so cute and I had a lot of fun reading that. Anyways I am rambling. I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. End of the Bloody Wave Return Home!

A large amount of blood splattered against the ground, painting the grass and dirt red. A sound of metal hitting flesh and flesh tearing painfully tore through the air.

Two screams penetrated the air soon after. A girl with a sword wound through her stomach unconicious. And an older man with the left side of his abdominal region torn through. Though the hole was quite a bit less than what the girl has.

He struggled for a few moments but soon went unconscious from a senbon needle piercing his neck.

Kakashi walked to the corpse and felt his neck feeling for a pulse. He found none. A hunter nin jumped down from the trees and landed by Zabuza. "Thank you, I have been hunting this nin for a long time. Thank you for weakening him to this point." The hunter nin Bowed then slung Zabuzas arm over his shoulder and flickered out.

"Tazuna! How far is your home?" he asked quickly

Tazuna thought for half a second then answered, "Its about a half a mile away."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright Sasuke, Sakura, you will guard Tazuna on his way back to his home while I will go there full speed and prep Naruto for bandages and get her into a healing process." Before anyone had any time to process what he said he was gone.

~Tazunas home~

After a few seconds of a chat between Kakashi and Tsunami he had Naruto up in a guest bedroom and bandaged up. Her unconscious state making her heal faster.

~One Day Later.~

Naruto walked down the stairs casually stretching out her newly formed stomach muscles. In all honesty she was ready to fight again about twelve hours after the fight but she likes to sleep and sleep likes to kidnap her. 'Sleeps a pedophile' she thought idly. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey guys." She yawned lightly "Whats up? Did I win?" She walked to the kitchen add-on to get herself a steaming fresh cup of coffee

"Well, I'd call it a tie. Kakashi said in his normal bored tone as he looked down at his porn. She sat down on her seat, looking around the table.

She saw Kakashi's bored face, Sasuke's annoyed face, Sakura's astonished face, and Tazuna's family despairing faces. "What happened?"

Kakashi quickly spoke up "Hmm, It seems that Zabuza has survived." He said casually "Oh? And you know this for certain?" she asked just as casually. The others were purely amazed at how they could talk so casually about something so important.

"Well after you passed out, a hunter nin came and shoot two senbon into Zabuza's neck. Effectively 'killing' him. But in reality it was a apprentice of his that put him in a near death state. Simply pull the senbon out and your up and running. At least that would be the case should he not be horribly injured. He will need about a week and a half for his body to heal from that wound. We can train Sasuke and Sakura in that time."

Sasuke quickly cut in. "What about Naruto?" He asked. "Ah well in that time I will be out hunting." she smiled with sick glee. "Gotta keep up my food supplies, plus i'll need my energy for my rematch with Zabuza."

"Well Naruto, we have plenty of food here." Tsunami said in a soft voice.

"Ah I am so sorry but- and not to insult your cooking- I cannot sustain my body with your food. You see I have a bloodline ability that allows my body extraordinary ability's but I have to eat certain... Things." she said in a dramatic tone.

"She will need to eat plenty for this up coming battle. So that is what she will be doing. Plus she trains herself mostly, minus the instruction she usually does not ask for advice afterwards. " They all nodded

Naruto got up "Ah. Well I got people to kill and things to eat so i'll see you later. Have fun!" she quickly left the home in search of gato's thugs.

"So what exactly does she eat?" Tsunami asked as Tazuna listened in as well.

"Human people. She needs the flesh from there body to produce a higher amount of cells, specifically RC cells. Special cells produced by all humans. Though useless to normal humans people like her need them. Anyways it does not matter much to anyone besides people from her clan as her clan is the only one with this bloodline limit." That explanation effectively scared Tazuna's family shitless for two days.

~Three Days Later.~

Naruto was dragging a man along through the forest outside Tazuna's house. She finally found a nice clear spot and threw him against the ground and undid the gag. "I am so sorry... I'f there was another way I would choose that way, but, you have committed sins to many and you along with your friends shall perish by me an my teams hand. Forgive me, as I have forgiven you."

After saying her peace she slit his throat then started devouring the thug, starting from the stomach. She slowly started digging further in mans intestines and his stomach.

Her ears twitched and she looked up and sniffed twice before facing to her right and calling out. "I know you are there." she spoke in a very soft tone very different from her usual tone. A girl walked out from behind a tree. "I-i am sorry, I was looking for herbs and I stumbled upon you... doing... that. She stuttered out.

"Hmmm. Your acting skills are very good, hunter-nin." her tone reamined soft and unwaivering obviously used naturally. Immediately the girl back flipped and drew a senbon out of the basket she was holding. "I won't go down easily." Whoa, careful there. I won't hurt you. I am not a huge fan of killing innocents or non-aggressors." She stated.

"You are eating some one." The girl stated "Ah yes, but these people are far from innocent, and on another note I have to eat people, it comes from my bloodline, I have to eat to survive. I always eat sinners though," She stated her tone keeping spoft as she had not to make a move she sat on the grace a calm, content face.

The girl nodded and lowered the weapon but kept it on hand. "I see... And your version of sinners?" She asked apprehensively

"Rapists, Murderers, Power hungry, Slave drivers-traders. Anyone who does things more atrocious than a normal shinobi's job." The girl nodded agreeing wholeheartedly "So would you like to tell me your name?" Naruto asked.

The girl slowly nodded. "My name is Haku Yuki. And I am boy." He stated.

"You know even if C-cups are modest it still is tricky to completely hide them in a fairly form fitting kimono, as well as the fact that I can smell a distinct feminine smell emanating off of you, and top put the last nail in the coffin, your hips, the way they are shaped and they way you unconsciously sway them. I know you are a girl." She said with a small smile on her face as she talked in her soft tone.

Haku seemed stunned how easily she picked her apart, she seemed so exuberant and loud, and a bit insane. When she first saw her fighting Zabuza. Then she realized something. She fought Zabuza to a near stand still, even if she wanted to fight back she could not even begin to think to stop her. She sighed and placed the senbon in the basket and picked it up as she walked over and sat in front of Naruto.

"Alright, I am a girl."

"Good, you admit it. Now my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Her small smile widened just a bit. As she looked at the gob-smacked face of Haku. Haku quickly composed herself. "Ah, so that is why you are so powerful." She nodded "Yes, I have received personal training from my mother and my sensei."

Haku nodded. "And your father?" She asked and Naruto shook her head. "No, my mother and father had a bet going on who trained the other better. My mother stands at roughly equal footing with him so it was not a bad thing or stunting for either of us."

"Say, do you have anyone precious to you?" She asked as she watched intently as Naruto thought for a few moments. "Well, I have a couple, one would be Kakashi-nii-san, my sensei, others would be my mother and father, along with my brother, and I have Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and the Ichirakus. I Guess that would be the extent my precious people run to." Naruto listed off as she nodded to herself, a cute thinking pose struck.

Haku nodded. "It is enough."

Naruto was thinking about something very hard and her face soon showed herself accepting an idea. "Haku... do you think we could be friends? I mean, I know we will have to fight each other in the end, but I kinda like you, so, until we have to fight can we please be friends?" She asked- Pleaded – to Haku.

Haku thought for a moment and after confirming that if she was wanted dead, she would be. She nodded. "We can meet here, i'll come every day." Haku nodded "Around noon. Zabuza will be sleeping by then, so he wont need anything."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you." She said and smiled sweetly.

"I can make us food tommorow, mother always yelled that to make a good wife id have to learn to cook," But your bloodline, can you eat normal food as well?" Naruto shook her head.

"No, I will be making myself a few things that are specially made, they look like human food but they are really for me." Haku nodded a soft smile spreading on her face as well.

~The Next Day.~

Naruto arrived on spot at about 11:30. she quickly set out a blanket a couple pillows and the food which was sandwiches and sushi which had special sugar cubes in them as well as a large sealed pitcher of water and a few cups- and a equally sized pitcher of coffee- She sat down and looked up at the sky and smiled.

After a few moments Haku walked into the clearing, she sat her basket down and sat opposite to Naruto and smiled softly "Hello."

Naruto smiled as well, "How are you?" Haku thought on that for a moment "I would say I am in the median of sad and happy, so I would say in one word moderate. How are you?" Naruto thought for a moment before smiling.

"I am happy, especially since you came." Haku nodded.

"Now, I am hungry so let us dig into our meal" she said as she reached into her own basket and handed a few sandwiches and a couple rice balls and she pulled out her sushi.

"So, tell me about your life, I mean to grow up with the Hokage and one of Konoha's top Ninjas as parents. Must have been heaven." Haku stated as she looked up from her meal with a passive look.

"Ah, it is not all it is cracked up to be, for one, I am honored as the demon that almost destroyed the village a decade and a quarter ago. I used to go through beatings attempted murder and a couple rape attempts, but after joining the academy, like all students, I got full ninja protection rights, which means- like all konoha ninja- harming me would result in immediate execution. So those stopped as I could easily remember there faces, but after that I got thrown out of stores I wanted to go in, glared at yelled at and otherwise pure mental torture. Thankfully if I really needed to go anywhere father would walk me, as no one would glare at the hokages daughter in front of the man. -sigh- Ignorant fools. Anyways, other than that, my life is simple, eat, sleep, train, mission. Rinse repeat." Naruto explained

Haku was wide eyed _'She's... just like me... but... why would they do that to her.'_

"Why would they do that to you?" Haku asked confusion and anger mixed into her words.

"I have the demon sealed inside of me. Also eating a crowed of would-be assassins doesn't help." She spoke, annoyance lacing her soft tone of voice making for an odd combination.

Haku gasped and nodded _'that seals it, she is just like me, scorned for something out of our control, except she has had it much worse.'_

"Well.." Haku started before taking a deep breath. "When I was little I lived a fairly happy life, I lived with my family In a small cottage, with my mother and father. Everything was fine, the bloodline purges were going on but we were safe, one day I was playing in a small river and after accidentally using my bloodline to make the water move to my hand and freeze into a small ball I called my mother over to me, I showed her amazed at what I did. But she had a look of horror on her face as she grabbed my hand making me lose my concentration and drop the ball she slapped my face and told me to never do it again, but it was to late. My father already saw and later that night a mob attacked our home. They killed my mother first, then went after me. My bloodline fully activated and killed them all. I quickly took my chance and dashed out of the house and left, from then I lived on the streets, until Zabuza-sama found me... he took me in, fed me, made me useful gave me a reason to live"

After she finished tears started streaming down her face. Then something she didn't expect happened. She felt a warmth wrapping around her body as she looked up and saw Naruto wrapping her tightly in a hug. "We are the same. We both had terrible lives, for something out of our control. I think it is only right to comfort you on this." She hugged her tighter.

Haku's breath hitched after a moment she wrapped her arms around the other and cried softly into Naruto's shoulder. After a few moments Naruto too broke down and cried on Haku's shoulder tightening the hug as did Haku.

After about 35 minutes the two's cry's turned into soft sobs. After a moment of recomposing themselves they separated a foot or so away from each other. "Thank you." they both said in unison, "Well i-" the stopped as the both spoke together again.

"Thank you... I have never done something like that before... it felt good." Naruto nodded. "thank you for allowing me that moment. I... I don't really like people to see me like this, how I really am."

Haku nodded. "It has been a while... Zabuza-sama is probably going to wake so., I shall see you tomorrow." Haku stated her tone returning to her soft voice as did Naruto's. "Ah yes, it is that time. See you tomorrow."They both smiled softly at each other and walked in opposite directions, after gathering there things of course.

~Zabuza's Hide out.~

Haku walked into the hide out a smile etched onto her face as she set her filled basket on then table, she usually wouldn't smile like this in the hide out, but Zabuza was passed out and couldn't see her.

"Haku? Why are you smiling like that?" Zabuza said as he sat up, he woke up a while ago and never went back to sleep.

Haku was stunned, He should have been passed out! "U-uh... I-i-i... I uhh... I am r-really happy for our up coming victory." She covered poorly as she had not mentally prepared herself for this questioning.

"You stuttered. You never stutter. Why are you nervous?" Zabuza asked with narrow eyes.

"heh-heh...It's nothing Zabuza-sama, you scared me is all." Zabuza looked her up and down twice before nodding and lying back down

Haku let a small sigh of relief escape her mouth as she started making the medicine for Zabuza.

After a few moments the cream like medicine was created and she brought it forwards "Alright Zabuza-sama, this is going to burn but you have to stand still." Zabuza nodded and threw the blanket of his body.

"Alright lets get this over with." She nodded slightly as she applied the cream making him cry out in pain, she winced but continued.

As she was doing this the fat midget named Gato came into the room. "Ah, demon. Just the thing I was looking for. You see, I no longer have any use for you. Since I know you cannot beat them I have to have you meet a couple of my friends." And at that 8 hunter nin came out.

"Zabuza Momoichi, Demon Of The Hidden Mist. Please come with us." The first hunter nin stated.

"Haku..." Zabuza groaned in pain as he grabbed his sword and stood as he glared at the Hunter Nin. "get out of here..."

"No Zabuza-sama! I won't leave you!" she called but quickly shut up at Zabuza's tone "You will leave now." He then sighed and took a softer tone. "Over these last few years I have come to see you as a daughter, taking care fo me and dotting on my every need. Its kinda hard not to. So... leave. And tell the Goth Brat that I wont make it for that drink." Zabuza dryly chuckled.

"Zabuza-sama... no..." Zabuza sighed than in a superior tone "Haku I demand that you leave this instant."

Haku looked at him for a moment before nodding "Yes sir Zabuza-sama." Haku then walked towards the door "I am a civilian thus you have no authority over me. Leave me through." They parted as it was true she was not a nin thus they could not even lay a finger on her.

She walked out the door and into the forest.

After a moment of waiting Zabuza looked back at the Hunter nin. "Well. I know I am going to die as I don't have the room for most of my jutsus or my sword. But don't think I'll go down easily. " The nin nodded "Yes, we thought so." both parties than charged each other.

~Forest.~

Haku was running at full speed through the forest hoping to make it to Naruto before Zabuza died.

After a few minutes of running she came to the clearing they always share. Luckily she found Naruto there looking right at her. "Whats wrong? What happened Haku?" She got up just before she had her hand grabbed and her body started getting dragged the way she came "You have to help me... Zabuza-sama has been betrayed and is now fighting a one sided battle with hunter nin... please help."

Naruto started going through a hundred different scenarios. _"Coincidence? No she said it was a betrayal. Guilty party? Under investigation. Suspects; Affiliates: Haku, Stone... Gato. Guilty party most likely Culprit: Gato of Gato Inc."_

" _I now have to choose, put the mission behind and help Zabuza for my first true friend... or leave my friends- What I assume is her father figure- to die... Damn. I have to help, Father will be able to get me out of anything anyway."_ At that she started dashing full speed along with Haku. They quickly made it to the shake with little difficulty just in time to see the rubble of the cabin, water coating the ground and Zabuza skewered. She and Haku quickly made it over to them.

Haku skidded to a halt right in front of Zabuza crying her eyes out at the bloody form of her savior. Zabuza opened his eyes and looked at the crying visage of Haku. He smiled warmly and cupped her cheek lightly before the life faded from him.

Just as they were about to reach for his blade a blood scaled tail blocked there way. "A swordsman's sword always goes to his successor or if one has not been appointed then to the next of kin. Kiri is not either." Naruto spoke with venom.

"There has been neither." The hunter nin pointedly stated.

"Wrong Haku Momoichi is both his successor and his next of kin." The Hunter nin looked at the crying image of the girl and nodded slowly. "Very well." The hunter nin then went through the usual way of getting rid of the body of missing nins cutting the head off and burning the body with slight resistance from Haku but that stopped when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Good by." They then disappeared in a flicker.

Naruto turned towards her. She than walked forward before dropping to her knees and hugging Haku close. It took about 1 second before Haku latched onto her body as well. Naruto stroked her hair that sand down her back softly mumbling comforting words in her ear.

"Shhh... its okay... its okay." Naruto comforted

"Aww now ain't this touching. A goth lesbo and a girly girl." a voice came and a snort was heard behind that voice. Naruto looked up impassive gaze looking over the two before she uttered "Rokushi Aoi, thief of the legendary blade of the Nidaime. And the holder of the Kiba Blades Raiga Kurosuchi. Thieves that think they hold power." She then stood up leaving the balling girl on the ground.

"Leave now." She said to them as she stood in between them and Haku. "Ha! Why would we take orders from a little girl." Naruto glanced between the two. _"Not good, if I have to fight both of them I would lose case closed... Damn! I need to get very lucky. I heard Raiga has some way of seeing any and all attacks coming from a mile away and Aoi is just a prick with a yellow sword... that can short circuit a nervous system... Haku is in no state to fight... that leaves Kakashi sensei, but for him to get here I would need one of two things. Either a shadow clone to escape, or... Raiga!"_

"Ah... Raiga I hate you the most though. You always hang around younger children, are you a pedophile? But you also use those twin swords with all that lightning. I mean if you are going to use lightning swords why would you use all those big attacks, you are so stupid." She taunted in a impassive tone.

"Oh yeah you bitch! I'll show you why my attacks are big!" He thrust his swords in the air "Lightning Style: Lightning Funeral!" Clouds rolled in very quickly and after a few moments a lightning struck down on his blades and he launched it at her. "Natural lightning. Much more powerful." He grinned smugly. She summoned her kagune and used her tails as a spring as she launched herself high in the sky as well as grabbing onto Haku to keep her safe.

She summoned a sealess Shadow Clone and it dashed off. The lightning missing her and grounding just before it hit Haku. She landed. "but infinity easier to dodge. As you can only direct it once. "

Raiga growled and she smirked, _'Good, Kakashi-nii-san should come running after all that commotion. I can hold them off easy, and could beat either one one, on one but with them working together it just got a lot harder. And since Aoi has quite a few water jutsu, this will get tricky. 5 minutes, that's all he needs'_

She steeled her resolve and dashed at them Kakugan flaring and a streak of red following her. She jumped and spread her tails wide before curling them in and slamming them into the ground attempting to smash the duo, they separated and dashed opposite directions the circled around to regroup. As soon as they got about 30 feet away from each other she dashed in-between them and sent her Kagune to both directions two tails to each side and one for protection. They both dodged to the side as she kept trying to hit them, they kept dodging and blocking every once in a while.

After making a split second decision she went after the weakest link. Aoi. She dashed at him at high speeds and sent a tail at his head it was blocked by the Raijin and Naruto had to dodge to the side as she almost got skewered through the side by a kiba blade. She dashed back and sized them up. _"how the hell do they have such good team work... unless... no. it can't be... it has to be."_ She nodded in realization "The lightning brothers... I cant believe it would be you two. Said that the only remains of an enemy would be ash or sometimes huge holes through there body, there wounds were always caratrized which means either fire or lightning, so they named you two the lightning brothers. I see. Glad help just came then." She stated.

"Ha! Help is not coming." Raiga stated as he chuckled.

"do you think that I taunted you in the beginning for nothing? No, I wanted you to release that strike." Kakashi Landed next to her. "Good job Naruto-chan," Thanks, think you can take one of the lightning brothers?" she asked he nodded.

Naruto quickly spoke "I'll take the weak link, to take mister Hard Skull." Kakashi nodded again "You jump in when your done with him." She nodded they both than jumped at them

"Fuck they got Kakashi of the sharingan!" Aoi called out as he dodges a tail trying to create a new and highly unwanted hole in his skull. "And this chick is jonin level for sure!"

They both shared glances before turning and running like holy hell. Before they both could get away a large Blade dug right into the flank they were trying to escape from. The second they were about to blow it off a girl appeared on top of the blade. "I am Haku Momoichi, Next wielder of the Kubikiribocho... You used to work for the man that killed my father"

"Used to? What do you mean?" Aoi shouted. Haku dug into her bad and threw Gato's head at there feet. He was an idiot, stayed to watch the hunter nin kill my father. I killed him."

They both were about to charge her when they heard two voices behind them "Chidori: One Thousand Birds!" Both Kakashi and Naruto flew at them at the same time before slamming there chidori in there victims respectively. Naruto in Aoi, and Kakashi in Raiga.

Naruto looked down at Aoi and noted she missed his heart, but she didn't care he would bleed out soon.

Haku jumped off the blade and put the Kubikiribocho on a horizontal chakra magnet sheath. The same one Zabuza used but instead of slanted on her back it was horizontal on the back of her waist. She walked up to Naruto and hugged her. "Thank you... for trying... and helping me..." Naruto immediately hugged her tightly back, "Shhh. Its okay... come with me, I'll bring you back to The Leaf with me... I'll help you. I'll protect you. No matter what, I will not let you know any more pain." Haku sobbed louder but this time in joy, she had found a precious person, a new one, someone who will lend her there shoulder, someone who will help her through everything.

Haku took her face away from her shoulder. "W-will... Will I be safe there?.. I mean, it's... n-not like the mist r-right?" she asked apprehensively. Naruto smiled for a moment before it turned into a frown but just as quickly as it came her smile returned but this one a little forced. "Of course."

Kakashi coughed "Hey, I know this might not bed the best time but we should go." He picked the kiba blades and the Raijin up and sealed them away. They separated albeit reluctantly. "Alright lets get our things ready and head out tomorrow. The bridge should be done later today then we can rest and head out. And when we get back I want a full report. And I mean _full_ report." Kakashi said meaning he wants to hear everything from both of them.

"good, lets get back to Tazuna's then you can report then we rest and head out." Kakashi said and then they all walked towards Tazuna's.

~Two days Later~

After Tazuna finished the bridge with minor interference's for revenge hungry Gato bandits and a few conversations with Sasuke and Sakura they rested up to full health and Started off towards Konoha.

~The next day.~

"Finally! We are home!" Naruto said And Haku shrunk down, she also noted that Naruto's soft voice was gone, replaced by a much more forceful tone. "Yeah great, Lets go I have more training to do."

" Yeah! Lets go talk to Father and tell him we have completed the mission, and that I have a plus one.

They all nodded and they started off at a meandering pace towards the hokage tower.

As they were walking Naruto caught a glimpse of something she did not like. A villager glaring at everybody in her company. She glared right back at him before stopping. She flew up towards him and glared him right in the face "The fuck do you want you useless peace of space?" Even as he was sweating bullets he breathed out an answer "You don't belong here demon... Anyone who follows you will be treated the same."

She smirked "Well I guess I'll have to make a little show." He started sweating more she grabbed him by his collier and started to fly up. Using chakra to amplify her voice after she got above the village "Konoha! I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze- or as you know me the resident demon! I will say this once and only once so listen carefully!" She reached over to the man hanging onto her left hand she dug her hand into his throat and tore out ward bringing his Wind pipe out before sinking her teeth into it. Moments later he died. "This will be the treatment to anyone I see hear or even think are treating my acquaintances the way I was treated or am treated. I will do this to every single person who tries or succeeds." she then threw him into the center of the market district, before silently making a prayer for the dead person.

After flying back down she bowed her head towards her team plus one. "I am very sorry that you had to see that I do not want them going near you and if a death threat will do that so be it." She spoke. Before she continued "Also to you Haku, if you are truly afraid of me now I will understand, I will still help you through the shadows." After shaking herself from her fear she stepped up and hugged her. "Shhh it alright, thank you." After a moment between them they went on there way.

~Hokages office.~

After walking right in Kakashi set a scroll on the counter.

"Mission report and a couple presents." Kakashi said simply. Minato nodded before turning to the pair of girls before turning to Naruto. "Want to explain?" Naruto shook her head. "No since I am going to have to explain this to the council afterwards might as well kill two birds with one stone." Minato nodded and pressed the intercom button "Get the council together as quick as possible." There was an immediate response "Yes Hokage-sama."

~Council Chamber 40 Minutes Later~

"Hokage-sama why have We been called here?" A civilian Called out

"My daughter has brought a plus one back from her mission and has informed me that she did not want to tell the same story twice." Minato simply said. With some grumbling from the civilians.

Naruto walked through the door Haku following in behind closely.

"Well as I have no plans on staying in a room half filled with bastards I'll make this quick" She gave a nod towards the Shinobi council and a small smile towards her mother who was representing the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan.

About fifteen minutes of speaking quickly passed as she told them basically everything that happened in the mission. "I demand that we put the Yuki in the CRA!" A civilian spoke up,

Naruto looked nervous as many people started to get up and agree. _"think Naruto think. You have to come up with something... Clan inclusion... no that takes to much time and agreement from a clan head which has to be done prior..."_ Her mother gave her an apologetic look and denied the action. _"Maybe I could force a denial, make them think she cannot consummate... no they would test her..."_ more people agreed with the action. _"wait... Sexuality! There are laws to prevent the council from forcing anything on anyone who has a different sexual preference. Yes!"_

Just as Haku was starting to get nervous "No! You cannot force her into the CRA!" The civilians looked at her pointedly. "And why not?"

"Sexual preference! You cannot Force her to because she does not like men!" Her mother gave her weird looks, they wondered how she was going to prove that point. And just to make her point she grabbed Haku's Hands before forcing her against a wall And pushing her lips to Haku's, Gaspes echoed throughout the Council chamber and Haku's eyes widened. She open her lips slightly forcing Haku's to do the same before thrusting her tongue into Haku's and intertwining them together. Haku gasped slightly before closing her eyes and helping Naruto along.

They stood like this for a moment before Naruto pulled away.

Kushina and Minato had wide eyes at what they just saw. _"is she gay?!"_

"A-a-as you can s-see... She is a homosexual... along with me..." she breathed out.

The council gritted there teeth. They can't do anything unless she denies it openly. "Very well." the blonde council women said. "I-i believe that is all?" Naruto said simply as she regained most of her breath.

Minato stood up. "Very well, but I must ask, where shall she be staying?" Naruto smirked and Minato started to sweat. "Well father, I was thinking she could live with us, I mean after this the villagers would most likely go after her to get to me and I would hate for that to happen, I mean, you wouldn't want anyone to make me cry would you?" she said as she slowly made a sad face as she twirled her hair looked down and rubbed the ground with her foot.

After a lot of internal debate Minato refused "No Naruto we can't have just anyone living at the compound"

Naruto just sighed "Father, you let her in or I'll tell mother that you've been using-"

"Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh!" Minato shouted then sighed and slumped in his chair. "Fine you win, she can stay." He sighed as he tried his best to not look at his angered wife.

She jumped with her fist in the sky "Thanks Daddy!" she smiled and bowed to the council "I will take my leave then." she grabbed Haku's hand who was still in a daze and ran out the door dragging her along.

~Five minutes later.~

After running through the village Naruto brought Haku into the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound. She pulled her inside and brought her into her room before closing the door and breathing a sigh of relief. "Alright, we can talk here." Her voice turned soft once again. "You see, I apologize for kissing you like that... It was a necessity, you see the CRA is a breeding program, meant to bring a clan with a bloodline or clan jutsu back to life. My father incorporated a law that if your sexual preference does not allow a breeder to be used then the CRA can be negated. You see all laws made by the Shodaime Hokage cannot be undone so he made a new add on as he did not like that law." Haku finally got her bearings back.

"A-alright." She smiled "It's... Never mind!" She started but interrupted herself.

"What were you about to say?" Naruto said curiously.

Haku blushed and waved her hands in front of her face "Nothing nothing!"

Naruto frowned slightly but did not advance. "Well this is my room and I will be sleeping on the couch, as not to make you feel awkward." Naruto said simply and with a small smile. That seemed to snap Haku out of her flustered state "No, no, no, you can sleep in here I will not mind, Zabuza and me slept in the same room. You can take the bed I am fine on the floor." Naruto frowned slightly but it was barley visible under her elegant way of holding herself. "No it is fine, I have a harder body, I can take the floor."

"But it is your home, you take the bed," Haku countered

"And you are my guest, you take the bed, it is only polite." Naruto countered back

"Listen it really is fi-" Haku started but was quickly cut off by a knock at the door.

"Naruto, Haku? We have the guest room prepared, when ever you are ready, and. Ahem... Naruto, when you get a chance meet us down stairs" a feminine voice called out. "Ah, I forgot about that... I apologize for being so careless." Naruto said politely.

Haku giggled _"Cute"_ A stray thought wondered in Naruto's brain before she brushed it off. "Well now that I remember that we have a guest room, let me lead you there and explain the layout of the home,"

Haku stopped her fit of giggles and looked at her with a small smile "I'd like that."

They walked out of her room and Naruto pulled a key out of her pocket and locked her room when she pulled the key out of the lock she handed it to Haku. "If you ever need anything, you can come to me. I usually have silencing seals on that double in and out so this way you can just come in." Haku nodded and tucked the key away.

"This way." She started off towards the end of the hallway, "Alright, I will show you the downstairs last as it only has four rooms. The second- and top- floor is made up of eight rooms. The first four are four bedrooms. The first is Mother and Fathers room. Right by the stairs. Then its my room that is where we came from of course, then my brothers. And then it is yours at the end of the hall. Each room has an on-suite bath room and plenty of space." Naruto said then turned Towards Haku's door and opened it.

"The key to the room is on the dresser. I believe that you can find your way to the closet and bathroom?" Haku nodded with a soft smile. "Alright down stairs is simple. You go down the stairs if you go right you go to the kitchen, you go left you go to the family room the bathroom is on the right fathers study is on the right, front door straight forward, as you already know." Haku nodded and smiled lightly once again "Thank you... for everything."

Naruto smiled right back "I already told you, we are the same, even if you hate me I will protect you from the shadows." Naruto said her soft tone getting slightly softer.

Haku nodded her smile growing ever so slightly wider. "Alright, I will get settled, you should talk to your family." Naruto nodded and turned "Again, don't hesitate to tell me whatever you need." Naruto said her elegant tone taking a slightly playful visage..

~Family room.~

Naruto walked down the stairs looking back and forth once she spotted her parents she started over to them, her elegant way of holding herself gone as she was now walking like any normal person. "Father, Mother, you called for me?" she said as her tone changed as well, back to her well known slightly forceful and cheery tone.

"Ah, yes, Naruto-chan sit down." Minato stated. Naruto looked confused for a moment before she flew over and hovered an inch above the couch crossing her right leg over her left.

They both looked at her before Kushina started speaking "Naruto-chan... I know... I know that you are older now... and... ahem... that you need to know some things, about... your body-" she would have continued but Naruto started to laugh. That got a rise out of Kushina as her hair started top rise around her "What is so funny?!" she screamed

Naruto put her hands up in a appeasing way "Its just that **snort** I knew that stuff. Books are not hard to find. And the fact that there are no bars on the library sections do not help. Curiosity killed the cat, and I am most defiantly dead. But I think that I am more of a fox." she grinned.

Kushina sighed in relief "At least that conversation does not need to be done"

Minato picked up after her. "We also wanted to say..." he took a deep breath. "We will support you through any decision you make... even if that decision is to be in a non-platonic relationship with the Momoichi girl." Naruto thought on that for a moment before deciding she wanted to screw with her family

"Well... even though that was meant just as a way to get Haku off the councils "To rape into oblivion" list... I guess I wouldn't mind... "tasting" her." she said in a seductive tone as she rubbed herself lightly. She nearly broke out in laughter at her parents horrified expressions. After a moment of taking it all in she burst out laughing when there faces froze like that.

"You guys... have the most amazingly hilarious faces ever!" Naruto Shouted out as she laughed her ass off. She then hurried off quickly before her mother tried to crack her skull open. _"damn she can be scary"_

 **Authors note box**

 **Hello one and all to my next chapter, yes, yes, I know this is not my best, but I will be returning to these beginning chapters and dolling them up nice and pretty at a later date, as these types of chapters are- while important in the long run and character devolepment -are not overly dependent. But this is mostly because there are a thousand thoughts and ideas running through my head that if I tried to doll it up now I would make it horrible...**

 **Now I would like to say a few things about Naruto's Bloodline. One it will have different stages.**

 **Stage one would be the current one; She gets control over a five tailed state under her kagune hightened senses speed boost and a durability boost**

 **Second stage is a secret; I love messing with people like this. But this will be her upgrade for shippudin the beginning.**

 **Next stage would be her Kakuja which will in fact be very different.. well from others. It will give the normal boosts that come with a Kakuja; Doubled everything that comes from a Kagune**

 **And the final stage will be and overdrive version of her Kakuja, the difference being? This will be her god mode. But that comes at the end.**

 **Now, I would like to say... please review and follow. Favorite if ya like and check back later for a new chapter. So many ideas... * seizures***


End file.
